memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan High Command
]] The '''Vulcan High Command was the most powerful governmental body on during the early 22nd century, and its de facto military government. The High Command was responsible for overseeing Vulcan military forces and civilian organizations, as well as Vulcan's space fleet, diplomatic missions, and scientific research. History :See also: Vulcan history The Vulcan High Command existed at least as early as 1957. In that year, a relayed a distress call to the High Command from a Vulcan research team stranded on Earth. ( ) At first, the High Command was in charge of Vulcan's space exploration program but transformed into a governmental body at some point. ( ) In 2097, the High Command annexed Weytahn, calling it "Paan Mokar". ( ) In 2151, the High Command reassigned T'Pol as sub-commander on board , to act as a "chaperone" for its first mission. It was a prerequisite for the High Command in order to provide the Humans with Vulcan star charts and the Klingon linguistic database. ( ) Later that year, T'Pol's presence led Thy'lek Shran to suspect that Humans took orders from the Vulcan High Command. ( ) In May of 2153, however, the High Command ordered T'Pol (via Ambassador Soval) to return to Vulcan rather than join Enterprise on its mission into the Delphic Expanse. T'Pol resigned her commission to stay on Enterprise. ( ) In 2154, V'Las, head of the High Command, planned to attack Andoria, tricking the Vulcan High Council into believing that the Andorians were developing a planet-destroying weapon based on Xindi technology. ( ) After Enterprise thwarted that incident, the High Command was disbanded, ending their diplomatic influence on Earth's decisions. ( ) Upon this occasion, the newly-instated minister T'Pau began cleaning house, which resulted in many former High Command ships being undercrewed by the time of the Babel Crisis. During that incident, she was only able to dispatch twenty-three starships to add to a combined Andorian-Human-Tellarite intercept fleet. ( ) ), and 2258 in the alternate reality (per ).}} In the 2240s, following the bombing of the Vulcan Learning Center by logic extremists, The High Command was about to be alerted by Sarek and Amanda Grayson when their ward Michael Burnham ran away from home. ( ) In 2257, the Vulcan High Command asked Ambassador Sarek to work with Starfleet in assembling a Federation task force in deciphering the red bursts that the was investigating. ( ) In the alternate reality in 2258, the Vulcan High Command sent out a distress signal, answered by Starfleet, due to their being attacked by Nero. ( ) Lorot was a member of the High Command assimilated by the Borg. ( ) Organizations * Ministry of Information * Vulcan Science Council * Vulcan Science Directorate * Security Directorate/Ministry of Security * Space Council * Vulcan Space Program Education * Vulcan Science Academy High command officials High council * Administrator V'Las, Head of Vulcan High Command Ministers * Minister Kuvak Diplomats * Ambassador Soval * Ambassador Tos * Ambassador V'Lar Others and unknown * Chief investigator Stel, Security Directorate * Subaltern Lorot * Sub-Commander T'Pol See also * Vulcan High Council Appendices Background information In the first draft script of , the Vulcan High Command was mentioned as having been contacted about diplomatic difficulties between Starfleet and the Nausicaans, caused by the activities of Nausicaan pirates operating in a particular sector. According to Admiral Forrest, however, the High Command hadn't been of much assistance because the Vulcans didn't have formal relations with the Nausicaans. In the script of , the exterior of the Vulcan High Command building was described as "an imposing structure in the midst of a large Vulcan metropolis," and a "conference chamber" inside the building was described as "a regal setting, furnished with a conference table and monitors." Apocrypha The Vulcan's Soul book Exodus mentions a High Command present during the time of Surak. Whether this is a separate High Command or the same organization is unknown. cs:Vulkánské vrchní velení de:Vulkanisches Oberkommando fr:Haut Commandement Vulcain it:Alto Comando Vulcaniano ja:ヴァルカン最高司令部 nl:Vulcan hoge commando sr:Вулканска врховна команда High Command Category:Governments Category:Military organizations